Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates, among other things, to image sensors.
Description of Related Art
Digital cameras and many mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, laptops, and the like) include an imaging assembly having a sensor disposed downstream of optical components. Typical optical components include one or more lenses and apertures. The optical components direct light of a scene onto the sensor, which measures the light. A processor processes the sensor's measurements (luminance and chrominance values) to produce an image.
To record a clear image, the optical components focus light from the scene onto the sensor. If the light is out of focus at the plane of the sensor, then the sensor will capture a blurry image.